


Dare

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oggie dares Maxim to do something.</p><p>Based on the prompt by Damaiuo.</p><p>*All Characters belong to the creators of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



“Hy dare hyu to valk een und grab eet!”Oggie challenged Maxim.  
“Dot vill be eazy! De old lady vill cower een fear at de zite of a Jaegerkin!” Maxim crowed with typical Jaeger arrogance.  
Dimo rolled his eyes. “Hyu eez eediot, Maxim.”  
Both of them turned to were Dimo sat with his back against the courthouse wall.  
“Vhat do hyu mean by dot!?”  
“Don’t under eztimate her, brodder. Eef Hy vas hyu Hy’d juzt pay for eet.”  
“Like doze veak humanz, neber!”  
So saying Maxim marched over to the Deli. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Harrington.” The little boy piped up as she gave him a sucker from a bag hidden under the counter.  
“What a well mannered boy, now you take that sandwich to your mother and give her my thanks for that lovely quilt.” The boy nodded and skipped out of the store, stopping when Maxim bared his teeth at him. The boy’s eyes got huge and ran screaming from the scary monster.  
“That was uncalled for!”  
Maxim looked up and saw the old woman glaring at him. Stupid old biddy, he thought with a smirk.  
“What do you want, young man?” She asked as he walked over to the counter, towering a good two feet over her head.  
“Dis,” he said as he grabbed the two foot long salami off the wall.  
Without a sound the woman grabbed a stick she’d hidden under the counter just for occasions such as this and brought it down hard on his arm. Maxim withdrew the arm and snarled at the old woman.  
“You monsters think you are so tough, well, I’ve made bigger ones than yourself cry for their mommies!”  
Maxim rolled his eyes and received a wack to the head. Growling he advanced on her, only for her to vault over the counter from a stand still and grab a spot that made her husband, who’d just come down the stairs that connected their small apartment over the shop, cringe.  
Maxim’s eye’s bugged as he stared in disbelief at the old woman. Not wanting any injury to occur were she was holding him, he stood still and obediently waited for her next command.  
“Bend over that table!” She commanded him and pointed to a nearby table.  
Doing as he was told, and in complete humiliation, he bent over the table. The woman walked behind him and pushed his cloak out of the way before yanking his breeches down. She than grabbed a yardstick and swung. 

Outside the deli the two Jaegers cringed as they heard Maxim howl and cry.  
“Ve hafe to safe him!” Oggie declared, Dimo grabbing his arm to stop him.  
“Dot vill juzt embarasse him worse. Ve vill go vait by our campsite, he’ll turn up vhen he’z ready.”  
With an arm around Oggie’s shoulders, he led him away and filled him in on her reputation. 

“Now, what do you want?”  
Sobbing Maxim told her as he laid the money on the counter and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. She than cut up the salami and neatly wrapped it in butcher paper.  
“Here you go, have a good day!”  
He mumbled his thanks and bolted out of the door.  
“Dorthy, you really should stop doing that at your age.”  
“John, I’ve been doing this for close to 40 years and I see no reason to stop. Even monsters need to learn some manners.”

“Hy taught she’d brake eet, de vay zhe grabbed me.” Dimo was telling Oggie when Maxim stumbled into the camp, his face tear stained and his shirt untucked.  
“Hy zee hyu got uz food.”  
Maxim nodded and collapsed on the ground by the fire, pulling his blanket over him as he curled into a ball.  
“Vould hyu like to helf calm down de eediot hyu talked into doink dot?”  
Oggie nodded and followed Dimo over to Maxim, both of them crouching by his side and softly talking to him.


End file.
